¡Alemania!, préstame tu ducha
by Piripipi
Summary: Porque cuando el día empieza mal, acaba mal. O eso creían...
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, tardes, noches ¿Qué tal? **

**_Autora_: Pues aquí estoy otra vez con mi segundo fic que esta vez va a ser por capítulos (a ver como se me da =_=), espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo ^^**

**_Voz en off_: Pero si poco más y tiras el ordenador por la ventana ¿De que disfrute hablas?**

**_Autora_: Cállate ò.ó, ¿No te ha salido un pareado? o.ô**

**_Voz en off_: creo que sí.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Hetalia y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

**¡Advertencia! Palabra inventada (sí, como lo oyes)**

«Hoy no es mi día»

_E_n un parque dejado de la mano de Dios, sentado en un banco de madera podrida por el paso del tiempo, se encontraba un irreconocible Antonio.

Sus vaqueros, que al salir de casa presentaban un color azul deslumbrante, ahora apenas llegaban a mostrar un tono gris apagado solo roto por las manchas de barro húmedo que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, en sus playeras compactos trozos de tierra fresca ocupaban el lugar donde deberían estar las suelas y sus calcetines ahora mostraban un calido color chocolate salpicado de pequeñas manchas verdes y trozos de hierba, su pelo tenía un tono más oscuro del habitual y al igual que el resto de sus prendas permanecía pegado a su cabeza, dejando caer pequeñas gotas de agua sobre la punta de su nariz.

La poca gente que pasaba a su lado alzaba la mirada al cielo preguntándose si había sido la lluvia quien se había ensañado con aquel pobre muchacho, pero pronto salían de su error. Solo había que observar el camino empedrado o las praderas de hierba amarilla y rígida para darse cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que la madre naturaleza no regaba estos jardines, y por lo que parecía los jardineros tampoco.

Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, ignorando los leves temblores que las rachas de viento le producían. No es que hiciese frío, pero la ropa empapada no ayudaba a mantener el calor.

Cualquiera diría que aquel chico de ojos hierba estaba realizando grandes esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar.

Se habrían equivocado.

Pues en su interior Antonio estaba haciendo algo que solía realizar con mayor frecuencia de la que sus compañeros naciones creían. Analizar la situación.

Poco a poco, casi dejándose arrastrar, fue sumergiéndose en los recuerdos de ese extraño y fatigoso día…

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

Se levantó por décima vez aquella noche y posó sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera pulida que crujió levemente bajo su peso. Con un pequeño impulso se puso en pie. Sus ojos entrecerrados por el sueño desfilaron por la habitación hasta visualizar el pomo de una puerta, lo agarro con mano torpe apoyando todo su peso en la puerta que ágilmente giró sobre sus goznes. El pasillo oscuro se habría ante él como si de las fauces de un lobo se tratase, esperando para devorarle y arrastrarle a la más infinita oscuridad.

Se dejó engullir.

Vagó soñoliento por aquella casa que conocía al dedillo. Con la cabeza gacha y la mente en otra parte fue esquivando los muebles que, como icebergs perdidos en un profundo océano, aparecían a su paso esperando ver quién de ellos era capaz de burlar al mapa mental que el español tenía grabado a fuego en su mente. Ninguno lo consiguió.

Llegó a la cocina. La luz se encendió con un ligero parpadeo y la estancia quedo iluminada por una luz blanquecina que hizo retirarse a las sombras a sus rincones oscuros, esperando impacientes el momento de volver a inundar la sala.

Antonio se apoyo en la mesa aun adormilado y se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinado, inmediatamente los mechones más rebeldes se enredaron en sus dedos produciéndole una mueca de dolor. Aquella noche se estaba haciendo terriblemente larga.

Utilizando toda su voluntad y sin reprimir un bostezo se separó de la mesa y se acerco al frutero que reposaba en la encimera. En él, una familia de plátanos descansaba placidamente ajena a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Alargó el brazo y con mano maestra separó al plátano más grande y maduro del resto de su familia.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

Sabía que ese día llegaría, siempre lo había sabido, pero ya era un plátano adulto y como solía decir su padre "_más vale que te coman maduro que, que te tiren podrido_" y así iba a ser. Se despidió de su familia, que le lanzaba miradas de orgullo y sonrisas que le deseaban lo mejor. Vio como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, se fijó en que se dirigían a la salida, de nuevo al oscuro pasillo. Se detuvieron ya en el umbral de la puerta, justo en la frontera en que luz y oscuridad se mezclaban y abrazaban como una pareja de amantes. Sintió un escalofrió y a duras penas reprimió un gemido, odiaba admitirlo, pero adoraba como esa mano cálida recorría su piel, aunque supiese lo que vendría después.

Y, en efecto, no se hizo esperar. La mano dejó de recorrer su piel para posarse en su sombrerito y tirar fuertemente, se oyó un desgarrón y pudo ver como su delicado traje amarillo caía al suelo dejando al descubierto su clara piel.

«Llegó el momento» pensó resignado. Respiró hondo para calmar el latido de su plataniesco corazón e intento imaginarse que se sentiría al ser devorado, quizás no fuera algo tan desagradable.

Antonio dio un paso al frente y apagó la luz de la cocina. Las sombras salieron de sus escondrijos dispuestas a recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo, en pocos segundos todo se volvió negro, lo único que se oía eran los pasos de Antonio de regreso a su habitación.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

Estaba amaneciendo. El pitido estridente del despertador se oía por toda la casa. Antonio abrió lentamente los ojos y a los pocos segundos el infernal aparato dejaba de pitar y salía volando por la ventana que, por suerte, estaba abierta. Se incorporó lentamente.

Estaba a punto de vestirse cuando llamaron a la puerta.

«Quién será» Pensó adivinando la hora que era, no solía recibir visitas tan temprano.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se encaminó a la entrada aún en pijama y con el pecho descubierto. Llamaron aún otro par de veces antes de que Antonio abriera la puerta.

«Baya, el que quiera que sea debe estar impaciente» Pensó mientras buscaba sus llaves.

Un ligero click y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Frente a él apareció la penúltima persona a la que esperaba ver frente a su casa a esas horas (la última habría sido Inglaterra disfrazado de hada y con una tarta de chocolate en la mano)

«Aunque si hubiera sido Inglaterra al menos habría sido divertido» Tenía una mueca extraña en la cara, a medio camino entre una sonrisa y una expresión de asco, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y con la ceja derecha sutilmente levantada.

Es decir, que su cara era un poema.

Aunque el otro no se quedaba atrás. Frente a él y mirándolo con enfado se encontraba ni más ni menos que su presidente del gobierno, osease su jefe. Llevaba puesto un chándal demasiado insinuante para el gusto del ibérico, una cinta naranja ceñida a la frente y unas playeras blancas y negras nuevecitas con las que intentaba desesperadamente no pisar al perrito que lo rodeaba frenético. Tenía la cara roja por lo que el español esperaba fuera esfuerzo.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en su cabeza. Un tremendo chichón del tamaño y color de un tomate la coronaba y parecía palpitar levemente. Desvió la mirada hacia su mano y descubrió en ella una figura que le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

Tragó saliva inconscientemente.

– ¿Te parece divertido lanzar cosas por la ventana?– Antonio no respondió, no había nada que responder, era una pregunta retórica.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio.

– ¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?– Otra pregunta retórica. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al presidente y su perrito hiperactivo.

Les ofreció un vaso de agua, que fue rechazado a la par que le pedía (ordenaba) que se sentase en el sofá. El presi tomó aire y así empezó un discurso que se alargaría durante varias horas…

Para cuando su presi acabo la regañina y decidió irse Antonio estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente (sobretodo este último). Sentía el cerebro hecho papilla y la boca pastosa, fue entonces cuando recordó que no había desayunado. Se levanto del sofá donde poco a poco se había ido enterrando camino de preparase un buen desayuno.

Quién sabe, quizás eso le hiciese recobrar las fuerzas.

**_Autora_: Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? No esta mal para ser mi segundo fic, creo que voy mejorando =D**

**_Voz en off_: ¿Te has fijado en que siempre acabas nombrando a Inglaterra en tus fics?**

**_Autora_: Cierto, debería escribir un fic con Inglaterra ¿Qué te parecería uno de piratas? *w***

**_Voz en off_: Me parecería que antes deberías acabar este ò.ó**

**_Autora_: T-T Nadie me deja expresar mi talento creativo (se va a llorar a una esquina)**

_**Voz en off**_**: (suspira) En fin, esperamos que os halla gustado y que sigáis leyendo, los reviews nos animan a actualizar más rápido **^^

PD: Este es mi primer fic por capítulos así que es probable que tarde en actualizar, quería poner también el día de Alemania, si alguien tiene algún consejo que darme será bien recibido. Los reviews (si hay -.-) serán contestados en el próximo capitulo.

Chao (^.^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**_Autora: _hola a todos, ya he vuelto, me echasteis de menos ^^**

**_Voz en off_: Si, estaban desesperados por verte (nótese el sarcasmo)**

**_Autora_: Eso me parecía *v* (no se entera de nada). **

**_Autora_: Queremos dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que añadieron la historia a favoritos, alertas… y sobre todo a aquellas que dejaron review (no os preocupéis no voy a poneros solo esto XD, la contestación esta mas abajo). Esperamos que disfrutéis leyendo y…**

**_Voz en off_: (le interrumpe) Oye, veras Piri, yo tenía que decirte algo…**

**_Autora_: Justo ahora que empieza el fic. Me lo dices luego ¿vale?**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Hetalia y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

El sol brillaba alto en su cenit. La brisa mecía las briznas de hierba fresca y flores silvestres formando olas verdes y escarlata. Un cielo sin nubes enmarcaba el horizonte. Y en medio de aquel cuadro en movimiento dos figuras permanecían inmóviles.

La primera, más alta y fornida, parecía relajada. No estaba seguro de cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero sus ojos azules no mostraban el menor rastro de duda.

En su cara una sonrisa infantil, en su mano una rama seca.

Cogió aire y alzó el brazo. Sus músculos se tensaron y la rama voló sobre su cabeza por encima de la marea esmeralda.

– ¡Vamos Aster, atrápalo chico!– la segunda figura salió disparada como impulsada por un resorte, pronto se perdió en la distancia.

La emoción creció en su pecho, hacia años que no se sentía así. Tenía ganas de saltar, de reír a carcajadas, de correr hasta que sus pies dejasen de rozar el suelo.

Sentía que podía comerse el mundo, que podría con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante, y, a la vez, que lo único que quería era seguir como hasta ahora, sin hacer nada más que jugar con su cachorro.

Unos ladridos a su espalda le sacaron de sus lucubraciones. Aster había regresado.

Se volvió esperando encontrarse con su querido dóberman… y lo que vio lo dejó de piedra.

Su chico, Aster, había desaparecido y ahora era Italia quien, con cara de preocupación, se dirigía corriendo hacia él. Su traje militar se afanaba en seguir sus movimientos, en la mano derecha sujetaba una rama seca y sus botas se deslizaban como si no rozasen el suelo. Parecía totalmente desesperado mientras gritaba algo así como que él podía ser mejor que cualquier perro.

Ludwig, incapaz de salir de su asombro, solo atinó a quedarse quieto donde estaba.

Apenas un par de pasos los separaban. En ese momento Feli flexionó las rodillas, cogió aire y pegó un bote digno de conejo, abalanzándose sobre el pobre e indefenso Ludwig.

Ambos cayeron al suelo. El italiano había cambiado su discurso, ahora su voz se oía fría y monótona.

– Y en el nordeste del país se esperan nubes bajas con alta probabilidad de precipitaciones al final de la tarde, acompañados de fuertes vientos de hasta 50 Km/h, aconsejamos permanezcan en sus casa y…

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

Ludwig abrió lentamente los ojos. Tenía el brazo derecho dormido y una fuerte presión en el pecho. La respiración caliente y desacompasada de Aster le golpeo directamente en la cara, inmediatamente recordó el sueño.

Se incorporó pesadamente obligando a Aster a bajar al suelo. En cuanto las patas del animal tocaron tierra, este se lanzó como una bala hacia la otra punta de la habitación. Alemania se restregó los ojos en un vano intento por desperezarse, cuando volvió a abrirlos Aster estaba sentado a los pies de su cama y le había traído las zapatillas. Por eso adoraba los perros.

Le acarició afectuosamente la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que se subiera a la cama. No solía dejarles hacer eso, entre otras cosas porque llenaban la cama de pelos, pero un día es un día. Además, tenía una extraña sensación nostálgica y sabía que Aster era la mejor "persona" con quien compartirlo. Paseo su vista por la habitación; estaba exactamente como la había dejado la noche anterior, su mesa recogida, sus libros ordenados, su ropa doblada y preparada para el día siguiente. Si, todo estaba exactamente igual que ayer, entonces ¿por qué no podía quitarse la sensación de que todo era distinto? Ese sueño le había trastocado más de lo que pensaba.

Solo en ese momento se percató del sonido de la radio que inundaba toda la casa y, seguramente, también la de los vecinos.

Lanzó un hondo suspiro intentando convencerse a si mismo de que todo estaba bien y se dirigió a la cocina seguido por su fiel mascota. Allí estaba su hermano peleándose con el estropajo mientras oía el final de las noticias.

–Vaya West, se nos pegaron las sabanas hoy ¿eh?– dijo frotando con fuerza un plato donde aún persistían los restos del desayuno.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando vio de refilón la hora en el reloj de la cocina. Las once en punto. Parpadeo un par de veces mientras su mente, aún adormilada, procesaba la información.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta del mundo china estaba a punto comerse unos buenos mantous mientras veía una peli cuando un terrible grito que hizo temblar el suelo y las paredes casi lo envía al hospital de un infarto.

– ¿Alemania-aru? –Preguntó saliendo de debajo de la mesa con el corazón todavía acelerado.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

– Espera West, ¿dónde vas? –Grito Prusia desde el umbral de la puerta con las manos aún manchadas de jabón. Pocos segundos después un terriblemente elegante doberman pasaba entre sus piernas y le hacia caer de espaldas–. ¿Tu también?, pero que narices os pasa a ambos.

La gente se agolpaba en las calles impidiéndole el paso. Esquivó por poco a una señora cargada con bolsas de la compra que acababa de salir del súper, choco con la espalda de una chica con cascos que caminaba ajena a todo y le pegó un pisotón a un voluminoso anciano, haciéndole soltar más insultos en alemán de los que el mismo conocía.

Le quemaban los pulmones. Movía las piernas de manera automática sin ni siquiera sentirlas. El corazón le dolía y tenía la certeza de que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho en busca de un banco donde descansar.

Vislumbro unos metros más allá un paso de peatones, debía cruzarlo si quería llegar al edificio donde se celebraría la reunión. Estaba a punto de ponerse en rojo. Cogió todo el aire que pudo e incremento el ritmo, si se paraba ahora no volvería a arrancar. Debía llegar antes de que cambiase.

Pasó corriendo el paso en el mismo momento en que este cambiaba a rojo, provocando una sinfonía de pitidos e insultos contra su persona. Atravesó un parque infantil repleto de niños sonrientes y madres cotillas.

En ningún momento se detuvo a preguntarse que hacían esos niños allí ya de buena mañana.

Continúo corriendo todo lo rápido que su corazón y sus pulmones se lo permitieron, obviando por completo las gotas de sudor que le resbalaban por la frente hasta perderse en el cuello de su camisa. Solo cuando por fin vio el edificio en el que tendría lugar la reunión se permitió reducir el ritmo. Aún así seguía caminando rápido.

Cruzó la puerta principal sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirar a los dos gorilas que la custodiaban y pulso rápidamente el último piso del ascensor, sin dar tiempo a nadie de subir con él. El aparato vibro levemente e inició su ascenso.

El tiempo que pasó atrapado entre esas cuatro pareces se le hizo infinitamente más largo que toda su odisea para llegar hasta allí. Ahora que su cuerpo había dejado de moverse era su mente la que negaba a dejar de funcionar. Cientos de ideas y pensamientos se peleaban por conseguir su atención y esto le producía dolor de cabeza. Finalmente una reflexión (si es que podía llamarse así) se impuso sobre todas las demás y le golpeo con mayor fuerza de la que le gustaría reconocer.

_Llegaba tarde_

Y no precisamente unos minutitos, no, llegaba casi cuatro horas tarde.

«Es algo inaceptable» se dijo; el era responsable, puntual, no era el tipo de persona que se queda dormida. Maldijo mil veces a su hermano por no haberlo despertado. Pero no podía culparlo, había sido él quien se había olvidado de poner el despertador, había sido él quien se había quedado dormido y sería él quien cargaría con las consecuencias de sus actos.

Con esa convicción y ese aplomo se peino el pelo hacia atrás y se estiro el traje hasta dejarlo todo lo liso que podía esperarse, se colocó a la perfección los puños de la camisa y se paso una mano por la frente para deshacerse de los restos de sudor. Si iba a dar la cara sería con su mejor aspecto.

El ascensor se detuvo con un pequeño vote y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un largo pasillo blanco y escasamente amueblado que recordaba vagamente al corredor de un hospital. Tomo aire y dio un primer paso sobre la alfombre beige que tapizaba el suelo. A medida que se acercaba a la entrada de madera clara sentía crecer el nerviosismo en su interior. Aún así se mantuvo firme y siguió adelante. Cuando ya nada lo separaba de la puerta apoyo ambas manos en esta y la empujo, quizás con excesiva fuerza, puesto que esta roto hasta chocar con la pared produciendo un golpe sonoro que se extendió por toda la sala hasta convertirse en un eco lejano.

Por segunda vez en esa mañana se sentía perdido. Parpadeo un par de veces con la esperanza que con ese simple gesto todo a su alrededor cobrase sentido.

No funcionó.

Ante él se extendía una sala totalmente vacía. Las sillas permanecía volteadas encima de la mesa y un cartel amarillo advertía que el suelo estaba mojado.

La vibración del móvil en su bolsillo le trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

– Hallo.

– ¿_Hallo?, ¿Se puede saber donde has ido?_– Gilbert parecía realmente enfadado _Ayer te dije que la reunión se aplazaba a mañana ¿recuerdas?_

Cierto, se lo había dicho, ahora lo recordaba.

– _Anda ven aquí ahora mismo, de verdad, no se donde tienes la cabeza hoy…_– más que con un adulto parecía que le estaba hablando a un niño pequeño. Acto seguido colgó.

Ludwig giro sobre sus talones y deshizo el camino hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio. Solo entonces se fijo en los hombres de negro que vigilaban la entrada, no tenía muy claro que hacían allí teniendo en cuenta que la reunión era al día siguiente pero prefirió no preguntar. No se sentía con ánimos de discutir con nadie.

Estaba a punto de retomar el camino a casa cuando unos familiares ladridos le hicieron volverse. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Siempre podía contar con él, incluso ahora estaba allí, sentado frente a él, mostrándole esa sonrisa de felicidad absoluta que solo los perros y muy pocas personas poseían.

Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y la acarició la cabeza de la misma forma en que lo había hecho pocos minutos antes.

– ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?– pregunto al aire, y ambos se encaminaron a casa en busca de un buen merecido desayuno.

* * *

**_Autora_: Taran~, he aquí el segundo capitulo, ¿Qué os pareció? Me siento especialmente orgullosa de la última parte ^^ (sude tinta para escribirla)**

**Voz en off: Después de esta gran muestra de modestia ¬¬, pasamos a responder vuestros reviews**

_**Candy Darla: **__Pues_ si tu te reíste leyéndolo imagínate yo cuando lo escribí XD (a veces me pregunto que me tomaría yo esa tarde). Me alegra muchísimo que te gustase, haber si este capitulo también da la talla, aunque yo creo que me quedó bastante más serio u.u

_**Jefa02: **_Me dejas mucho más tranquila ^^, no estaba muy segura de que la página la aceptase (ya tuve una pelea con Word por eso ¬¬). Ahora enserio, ¿exabada?, creí morir cuando lo leí XD. Me reí mucho con tu review.

Ah, por cierto, si que va a ser un Doitsu x España, aunque aún no tengo muy claro si habrá lemon o no, eso lo dejo a vuestra elección (como si no me imaginase ya la respuesta XD)

_**Ann Aseera**_: Tienesrazón, pobrecito (T^T), pero a todos nos llega el momento, seguro que ahora nos observa desde el frutero del cielo (o no). Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, disfrútalo ^-^

**_Autora:_ Esto es todo por hoy, nos veremos la próxima semana (o mes) con un nuevo capitulo de…**

**Voz en off: (vuelve a interrumpir) Piri, antes de terminar tengo que decirte algo v.v"**

**Autora: Claro, dispara**

**Voz en off: b-bueno, veras… El caso es que me voy de vacaciones…así que no estaré en una temporada.**

**Autora: … ¡¿QUEEE? ¿Sin mi?, ¿por qué?**

**Voz en off: («Porque eres estresante e hiperactiva» pensó) Porque necesito descansar y relajarme…**

**Autora: (le ruega) Pues llévame contigo, te prometo que ni mencionare el yaoi, me quedare quietecita, porfi~ **●︿●

**Voz en off: Lo siento, pero mi avión esta a punto de despegar, adiós (se da la vuelta)**

**Autora: Pero si eres una voz en off, se supone que no tienes cuerpo, ¿me oyes?, ¿hola? Se ha ido. (Se vuelve hacia los lectores) Pues… esto chao, espero que os halláis divertido aunque solo sea un poco leyendo, yo me voy a la cocina a devorar un bol de helado de chocolate *W*, sí, creo que ya me estoy animando.**

PD: El mantou el un dulce chino que por lo general tiene forma de melocotón y un significado relacionado con la inmortalidad.

PD2: Una vez acabe esto tendré que ocuparme de unos cuantos asuntos personales, así que preparaos para un laaargo periodo de inactividad. Aún así intentaré actualizar lo antes posible ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Autora: _(sale desde una esquina) Ho-hola. Perdón por la tardanza, nunca pensé que me retrasaría tanto en actualizar (ríe nerviosa). Pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí y como premio este capitulo es muuuucho más largo ^^. Mi voz en off sigue de vacaciones, pero me ha prometido que volverá para el próximo cap. **

**Bueno, no se que más deciros. Tan solo volver a disculparme por la tardanza y dar las gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia, y también a aquellos que la acabáis de encontrar y habéis aguantado leyendo hasta aquí XD**

**Muchas gracias BrujitaCandypor tu consejo, sin ti esta historia no sería como es ahora. Espero que os guste.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Hetalia y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

**Advertencia: personaje original con bastante protagonismo.**

* * *

–Esto es justo lo que necesitaba –exclamó llenando los pulmones de aire puro.

Antonio alzó los brazos y se estiró como un gato, expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Cuando volvió a respirar lo hizo de forma más pausada y profunda. Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción le iluminó el rostro.

Bajó la vista al suelo comprobando que no se había salido de la estrecha senda. Los árboles a su alrededor danzaban al ritmo del viento. Finos rayos de sol intentaban colarse pos sus espesas copas. Era como estar atrapado dentro de un cuento de hadas.

Rió para sus adentros ante aquella comparación. Se dejó arropar por el vibrante murmullo de la naturaleza. Ese lugar desprendía magia, de eso no cabía duda.

Poco a poco la senda se fue volviendo cada vez más empinada y pedregosa. Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Hubiera jurado que su mochila pesaba una tonelada, pero nada de eso podría medrar la sensación de libertad que poco a poco se había abierto camino en su pecho.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así que casi había olvidado lo maravilloso que era.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

El olor a tostada recién hecha impregnaba la cocina. Se había tomado su tiempo para desayunar, saboreando cada segundo de la calma que envolvía su casa. No tenía prisa.

Era uno de esos extraños días en los que curiosamente no tenía nada que hacer. Bostezó aburrido y tragó el último pedazo de tostada. Fuera, el sol primaveral bañaba su huerto. Se quedó un buen rato embobado observando las escasas nubes que atravesaban el cielo. Un pequeño gorrión se posó en la ventana. Sus miradas se encontraron y durante unos escasos segundos ninguno hizo nada.

Antonio dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa y el pajarillo salió volando. Enseguida se arrepintió de haber asustado al animalillo, no era su intención. Se le acababa de ocurrir algo con lo que acabar con la monotonía de aquel extraño día, y la emoción había sido demasiada como para estarse quieto. Poco a poco la idea fue tomando forma en su mente, al tiempo que recuperaba gran parte de su entusiasmo perdido.

Ni corto ni perezoso se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes recoger los restos del desayuno, y se encamino a su habitación. Una vez vestido y aseado se calzó sus playeros favoritos y se miró al espejo.

Bueno, no llevaba la ropa idónea para ir de excursión, pero teniendo en cuenta que había sido incapaz de encontrar su chándal, tampoco iba tan mal. Lo peor fue preparar la mochila. Empezó a pasear por casa con los brazos cruzados. No sabía adonde iba, tampoco cuando volvería. Ni siquiera sabía que narices iba ha hacer. Se paro en seco, lazó una última mirada alrededor, y cogió todo aquello que le pareció importante.

Se subió la mochila al hombro, y estaba a punto de atravesar la salida cuando la bombillita en su cabeza volvió a encenderse.

–Necesitaré algo para comer –Giró ciento ochenta grados y se internó en la cocina.

Esta vez si. Dio un paso al frente, agarró el pomo de la puerta, tomó el móvil que descansaba encima de la mesita y abrió la puerta. Se detuvo un instante.

«Que extraño...» puede que fuese que era su primer día libre en semanas, o que la mañana no había transcurrido de la manera más ortodoxa. Quizás simplemente era el cansancio de la noche anterior que no terminaba de disiparse, pero tenía una extraña sensación. Un presentimiento, si lo preferís. Iba a ocurrir algo.

Se volvió y dejó el móvil de nuevo en su sitio.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

Era una estupidez, lo sabía.

«Si algo ocurriese nadie sabría donde buscarte» se recriminó a si mismo. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco quería que lo encontrasen. Quería alejarse de todo y de todos, salir siguiendo únicamente su instinto y dejarse embargar por la aventura. Por eso estaba ahora mismo en aquella estación de tren, rumbo a ninguna parte.

El interior del tren era moderno y cómodo. No había mucho espació para moverse, pero por suerte había conseguido un sitio al lado de la ventana. En frente suyo un hombre de unos treinta y muchos años ojeaba el periódico con aire soñoliento. Llevaba un buen rato dándole vueltas a la fotografía de la portada, no acababa de descubrir que representaba y el temita estaba empezando a mosquearle. Se inclinó hacia delante procurando no despertar al señor que se había quedado dormido.

Tubo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en carcajadas allí mismo, tenía el periódico al revés.

Volvió a sentarse correctamente en el asiento con una sonrisa traviesa todavía en sus labios.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando vio aparecer en el horizonte la cordillera Pirenaica, esa imponente muralla que los separaba a él y a su vecino Francis. La facilidad con la que esa serpiente mecánica había conseguido atravesarla era algo que lo fascinaba e inquietaba a partes iguales.

El tren continuó su serpenteante camino por la casa de su amigo, devorando raíles y caldeando el aire. Por un instante estuvo tentado a proseguir hasta Paris y hacerle una visita, pero el destino tenía otros planes.

Los frenos del tren chirriaron hasta detenerse por completo. Una oleada de pasajeros se derramó por las pequeñas puertas de los vagones, era la última parada. Agarro con más fuerza su mochila y se dejó arrastrar por la marea humana.

«¿Y ahora qué?» se preguntó algo perdido.

Cruzó la esquina y se adentro en una calle amplia y arbolada. Se quedó perplejo observando el, ya familiar, escaparate de una tienda de cosméticos. Lanzó un bufido exasperado y pateó el suelo. Ya era la tercera vez en menos de dos horas, se estaba empezando a cansar de dar vueltas en círculos. Profiriendo un par de maldiciones en su idioma, de dio la vuelta he intento rehacer el camino a la estación. Si hubiera tenido su móvil, por lo menos podría haber llamado a Francis para que viniera a recogerlo.

Siguió su camino en busca de una estación que, más bien, parecía haberse volatilizado. Decidido, si no estaba al otro lado de esa esquina, preguntaría al primero que se cruzase en su camino.

¡Paf!

El choque le hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Se inclinó hacia delante, flexionó las rodillas y, haciendo gala de todos sus reflejos, agarro a chica justo antes de que cayera al suelo. Parecía la típica escena de una comedía romántica.

Esta le miró impresionada, susurró un tímido "merci" seguido de una sonrisa e intento ponerse de pie. Antonio perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron de bruces al suelo. Mejor dejémoslo simplemente en comedia.

Sin mucho ánimo se apoyo en sus muñecas y se dio la vuelta. Una nube albina intentaba eclipsar el sol. Giro el cuello y se fijó en la chica que estaba a su lado. Se había sentado con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos tras la espalda, tenía la vista alzada y los ojos cerrados. De repente giró la cabeza en su dirección y se quedo mirándolo con expresión divertida, no tardó en empezar a reír a carcajadas. Antonio la miró sorprendido y también empezó a reír.

–No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

Hicieron buenas migas rápidamente. Anette resultó ser mucho más parlanchina de lo que pensó en un principio y no tardó mucho en ganarse su confianza. Se había ofrecido a llevarle ella misma hasta la estación y, ni por un segundo, se le había ocurrido denegar la oferta.

Cuando ya llevaban rato caminando Anette le preguntó por su viaje.

–Pues si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea –explicó en un francés que enorgullecería a su amigo– digamos que me he lanzado a la aventura.

Su sonrisa se amplió aun más.

–¿y tu a donde vas? –preguntó, fijándose en la mochila que cargaba a su espalda.

Anette entonces se quedó seria y bajo a mirada, cuando decidió hablar lo hizo la mirada perdida.

–Lo cierto, es que a ninguna parte –lanzó un hondo suspiro– es una larga historia.

Antonio se sentó en un pequeño banco de hierro y le hizo señas para que se colocase a su lado.

–Eres un cotilla ¿eh? –dijo sentándose con cuidado.

–Me pierde la curiosidad –Se encogió de hombros y se acercó un poco más a Anette deseando que empezase su historia.

Después de unos momentos de duda comenzó.

–Hace unos mese me denegaron la plaza en la universidad. Yo estaba muy segura de que iba a entrar, superaba la nota de corte y ya hasta lo había preparado todo. Pero parece ser que a una gran cantidad de alumnos modelo se les ocurrió la misma idea. La nota de corte se puso por las nubes y ya te puedes imaginar el resto... me quedé fuera por un par de décimas.

Anette suspiró. Antonio la miro con el ceño fruncido.

–Ir a la universidad no lo es todo –No estaba seguro si el comentario le había ofendido o agradado, pero tampoco tubo tiempo para preguntar.

–Mis padres se pusieron furioso –continuó– empezaron a echarme en cara que no me había esforzado lo suficiente, que era una baga y que no esperase que me mantuvieran eternamente. Yo estaba destrozada, todos mis planes se habían ido por el desagüe, el futuro me parecía incierto y ahora más que nunca me sentía perdida... Cuando me acusaron de parasito fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Empecé a gritarles cosas horribles, cosas que no sentía y que sabía que les harían daño. Ellos hicieron lo mismo. Durante un momento deje de ser consciente de lo que hacía. Me marche a mi habitación, metí en una mochila las pocas cosas que creí importantes, cogí las llaves de mi moto y me largué sin decir ni adiós.

Tomó aire con dificultad. Una lágrima rebelde escapó por el rabillo del ojo. La gente a su alrededor les ignoraba tan rotundamente que hasta resultaba insultantes.

Continuaron su camino mientras Anette, esta vez más animada, terminaba su relato.

_Se había pasado horas dando vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Pero no podía volver, no después de lo que les había gritado. Tras pasar un buen rato sentada en la barra de un bar, recordó que su abuela no vivía lejos de allí. Puede que no fuese la mejor idea, pero si alguien iba a recriminarle mejor que fuese ella. Pagó la cuenta con el poco dinero que le quedaba y se encamino a su destino._

_Los mese siguientes transcurrieron con una lentitud y monotonía asfixiante. Y su pertinaz estado de ánimo no ayudaba en absoluto. _

_Una tarde su abuela, cansada de verla todo el día sentada en la terraza mirando a la nada, se sentó a su lado y le entregó un pequeño reloj de bolsillo labrado en madera._

_Anette se lo quedó mirando como si fuera un perro verde._

–_Escucha Anette, hace muchos años yo también estuve perdida– explicó mirándola a los ojos– pero conocí a un hombre que me ayudó a encontrar mi camino._

–_¿El abuelo? –preguntó curiosa._

–_No, no era tu abuelo –rió, cambiando de repente a un tono cómplice– El me ayudo y me regalo esto para que no volviera a perderme._

_Apretó el pulsador situado en lo alto del reloj y la tapa trasera se abrió con un sonoro "clic", dejando al descubierto una rudimentaria brújula. Anette miró a los ojos de su abuela como si acabase de descubrir un tesoro oculto. Ella sonrió._

–_Me harías el favor de ir a devolvérselo._

Se volvió al darse cuenta de que Antonio ya no estaba caminando a su lado.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada. Se había quedado plantado en medio de la acera con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía un niño que acababa de encontrarse con la piruleta más grande del mundo.

–¡Tenemos que ir a buscarle! –exclamó casi saltándole encima.

Se aferró aún más fuerte a la cintura de la chica. La carretera silbaba rozando su oído y el aire se colaba por debajo de su casco. Se acabó la curva, la vespa soltó un quejido y se enderezó lentamente. Anette se inclinó hacia la izquierda y adelanto a un camión que, según ella, iba a paso de tortuga. Era increíble la soltura con la que ese diminuto canario se enfrentaba a la autopista. Antonio pegó la cabeza a su espalda de la chica y rezó por que llegaran sanos y salvos a Triberg. Hacia ya un buen rato que habían dejado Saverne atrás y los primeros carteles en alemán germinaron a los lados de la carretera.

Dio gracias mentalmente de volver a pisar tierra firme.

A sus pies, decenas de casitas de cuento se alzaban tímidamente por encima de los árboles. El murmullo relajante del agua se oía por todas partes, el olor a abeto picaba en la nariz. Miraron a su alrededor fascinados.

Con paso vacilante atravesaron la entrada del pueblo.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

Encontrar la tienda que buscaban resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo que habían pensado, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que lo único que tenían era un nombre y una baga descripción. Después de vagabundear un rato y preguntar a un importante número de personas que no tenían ni idea de que les estaban hablando, lograron encontrar a alguien que si parecía conocerla.

Era un hombre bajito y sutilmente encorvado, con una abundante mata de pelo casi tan blanca como sus dientes. Llevaba unas gafas de culo de vaso que le daban un aspecto de bibliotecario. Les dedicó una amable sonrisa y se ofreció en un alemán de acento cerrado a acompañarles hasta la tienda.

Atravesaron un par de amplias avenidas para luego internarse en una laberíntica red de callejuelas que les llevó frente a una pequeña puerta de cristal. Cruzaron la entrada asombrados, cualquiera hubiera dicho que se encontraban dentro del taller de Gepeto. Todo, absolutamente todo el mobiliario estaba revestido de madera clara y concienzudamente barnizada. Los rítmicos tic-tac de los cientos de relojes de cuco que tapizaban las paredes se mezclaban en una cautivadora sinfonía infantil. Tras el mostrador y apiñados en el minúsculo escaparate, relojes de pulsera y bolsillo peleaban por conseguir el mejor lugar.

El hombrecillo les invitó a ponerse cómodos y se situó en su puesto tras el mostrador. Sin perder la sonrisa que había mantenido mientras los acompañaba, les preguntó que querían.

Anette miró a Antonio esperando la traducción.

–¿Puedes decirle que Josephine me pidió que le devolviera esto?– preguntó al tiempo que sacaba el reloj de bolsillo de la mochila.

–Vaya, creí que no volvería a verlo –exclamo asombrado en un francés algo burdo.

–¡¿USTED HABLA FRANCÉS?! –exclamaron los dos al unísono.

–Algo así.

Con una calma exasperante dejó su lugar tras el mostrador y se acercó a ellos. Anette le tendió el reloj con cuidado.

–¿De qué conocéis a Josephine?

El hombre les había dado la espalda y, con la misma lentitud de hace un rato, se dirigió a una pequeña estantería de caoba. Con un resoplido puso las manos en las rodillas y se agachó paulatinamente. Era como ver caminar a un árbol centenario.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras el anciano relojero rebuscaba en cada uno de los cajones del viejo armario. Hasta el tic-tac de los relojes se oía ahora más apagado. Anette y Antonio se miraron sin saber que decir.

Otro resoplido cansado y el anciano se levantó. Con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo dejó el reloj sobre la superficie acristalada y lo examinó con cuidado. Con la mano libre ajustó la lupa de ojo que llevaba en el ojo derecho.

Repentinamente alzó la vista, mirando alternativamente a uno y otro.

–¿De qué conocéis a Josephine?– repitió

–Lo cierto, es que es mi abuela –respondió Anette sin mucha convicción.

El anciano la examinó a fondo. La lupa en su ojo giró y se ajustó automáticamente.

–Sin duda, os parecéis mucho. –De nuevo había vuelto a su tono suave y cálido– Habéis sido muy amables devolviéndomelo, gracias.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Anette lo detuvo.

–La verdad, señor, es que ella me dijo que quizás usted podría... ayudarme –explicó tímidamente.

El hombrecillo la volvió a observar de arriba abajo.

–Eso depende de si quieres que te ayude –Anette le miró sin comprender e inmediatamente añadió – Y tu, joven, ¿Qué estas buscando?

Antonio dio un respingo y le miró sorprendido.

–¿Yo?, yo no estoy buscando nada –declaró firmemente.

–Pues para no estar buscando nada, estas muy cerca de encontrarlo –sentenció. Y empezó a reír a carcajadas de camino a la trastienda.

Cuando por fin dejo de reír, se volvió levemente y aún con voz divertida dijo:

–Y ahora señorita, por favor acompáñeme. Si es que aún quiere que le ayude...

Su voz se perdió en el fondo de la trastienda. Anette miró a Antonio a los ojos y la duda se hizo presente en ellos. Este sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida. Vio como Anette se perdía tras la cortina de la trastienda.

Una vez solo sonrió resignado, se dio la vuelta y se marcho en silencio.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

Volvió a centrarse en la sensación de libertad. El sol empezaba a ocultarse y las nubes, que durante todo el día se habían mantenido acechando los alrededores, habían abandonado sus escondrijos dispuestas a eclipsarlo. Debería empezar a pensar en el modo de volver a casa.

Suspiró. Retrocedió un par de paso y apoyo la espalda un árbol más robusto que sus compañeros, vio las sombras de las nubes a través de las copas. Iba a llover. Apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas y cerró los ojos. Las palabras del relojero seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Sus tripas rugieron bajo la chaqueta. Se quitó la mochila a la espalda y sacó el último bocadillo que le quedaba. Estaba a punto de darle un buen bocado, cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda. Se volvió rápidamente, algo se movía entre la maleza.

Algo con unos grandes colmillos amarillos.

* * *

**_Autora_: Bueno, y como siempre ¿qué opináis? Este capitulo es más del doble de largo que el primero que hice (hasta yo estoy impresionada). Como no quiero enrollarme mucho (en el anterior capitulo creo que me pase XD) iré directamente a contestar los reviews (ha habido muchos más de los que imaginaba ^^)**

_**BrujitaCandy: **_Cierto, él también es humano y puede equivocarse, pero con lo serio que es le parece inadmisible haber llegado tan tarde. Disfrute muchísimo escribiendo la relación de Alemania con su perro (aunque solo pongo a uno todos me parecen adorables).

Me alegra saber que quedó interesante, me preocupaba que al tener menos humor que el anterior se hiciera aburrido.

_**Ann Aseera**_: JAJAJA Yo tampoco me fiaría mucho de Gil, seguro que aprovecharía la ocasión para colarse en la reunión haciéndose pasar por Ludwing XD

Pagaría por verlo con una peluca rubia ;)

¿Te he hecho sufrir? Perfecto *risa maniaca*. Aquí tienes el siguiente cap, disfrútalo ^^

_**klaudia14: **_Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas ruines secuestradoras de plátanos que hay XD, es muy triste pensar en esas pobres familias separadas :'(

Pero hay que tener cuidado porque los plátanos siempre se vengan.

_**Angie Beilschmidt: **_Muchas gracias, si te soy sincera primero vino el titulo y después la historia XD

Me encanta que te hallas dado cuenta, es un titulo del que estoy muy orgullosa y, la verdad, es que estaba deseando que alguien lo mencionase :)

_**Ana-chiaaan: **_hay, si por mi inspiración fuese no publicaría en años, ella si que se va sin avisar y encima no llama ni nada ò.ó .Voz en off, por lo menos, me envió una postal (por si a alguien le interesa se fue de tour por Europa) y dijo que me traería un ragalito *w*

Si te he hecho reír tanto como dices me doy por satisfecha. El sueño de Alemania fue una de esas inspiraciones que te dan cuando estas medio dormido y a la mañana siguiente ni te acuerdas de que iban XD (por suerte yo lo escribí aún estando medio groggy) De Italia me espero cualquier cosa y Alemania siendo como es, no se como no le da un ataque de nervios, pero habrá que quererle aunque no sepa relajarse.

¿Tu inter se fue? Eso es horrible. Espero que mi voz en off no haga lo mismo T_T Quien sabe, cualquier día es capaz de volver sin avisar ni nada. Si hace eso mejor para él que traiga pastelitos.

_**Autora:**_ **Y esto es todo por hoy, espero que nos veamos pronto ^^**

**Curiosidades**

He decidido dejar a un lado las PD para crear esta sección donde pondré algunas curiosidades sobre el fic (la leéis y me decís que os parece)

1-La vespa de Anette es una vespa S 125 color amarillo canario. Es capaz de llevar a dos pasajeros por la autopista sin problemas (parece una tontería, pero las pasé canutas para encontrar esta información)

2-El bosque en el que esta Antonio es la Selva Negra alemana (en alemán _Schwarzwald_) y tanto el pueblo de Triberg como la ciudad de Saverne existen y se puede ir de uno a otro en coche.

3-El viaje de Antonio en tren no puede hacerse realmente (no hay ningún tren que conecte Madrid y Saverne directamente) por lo que es puramente ficticio.

4-La tienda de la que hablo no existe, pero si que es cierto que en Triberg hay numerosas tiendas de relojes de cuco artesanales.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Multitud_: ¡UN FANTASMAA! (Salen corriendo y aplastan un par de florecillas)**

**_Autora_: Ehhhh, pero esperad que no soy un fantasma (se detiene para coger aire y los pierde de vista) que no me he muerto.**

**_Voz en off_: Pues nadie lo diría, yo hasta te había comprado una corona funeraria.**

**_Autora_: ¡Voz en off! por fin has vuelto y encima me traes flores~**

**_Voz en off_: (suspira) sí flores... En fin, será mejor que demos paso al fic y no hagamos esperar todavía más a nuestros seguidores (si es que aún queda alguno)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Hetalia y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador.**

**Advertencia: las noticias que aquí incluyo no son actuales, han sido extraídas de periódicos online y para nada han sido modificadas, exceptuando en el corte y los puntos suspensivos añadidos, no he intentado transmitir ningún punto de vista ideológico a través de ellas y únicamente han sido escogidas por el hecho de que me hallan transmitido un mayor o menor interés, no he pretendido ofender a nadie con ellas y he procurado que estén relacionadas de algún modo con Alemania, en su mayoría, por el simple echo de que este capitulo trata sobre él. Si de todos modos alguien se siente ofendido solo tendrá que decírmelo y procuraré arreglarlo.**

* * *

"_El Tribunal de Cuentas griego, la corte suprema en casos administrativos helenos,__declaró ayer anticonstitucionales parte de las disposiciones incluidas en el proyecto de ley __en el que se reúnen todos __los _recortes_ y reformas exigidos por la troika, entre las que se encuentra la bajada de las pensiones._

_Dicho proyecto de ley ha sido ya redactado por el Gobierno y deberá ser votado antes del…"_

–Ja, esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte –gritó Gilbert colocando por última vez sus cartas –pienso recuperar todo lo que he perdido.

–Más quisieras –replicó Emma, acariciando con el índice el montoncito de billetes y monedas sueltas.

Sus miradas chocaron, saltaban chispas. Ambos sonrieron y sin decir más mostraron sus cartas.

"_Pese al éxito en términos macroeconómicos de China, el éxodo de sus profesionales no ha parado de aumentar en los últimos diez años, según una investigación publicada en "The New York Times". Las últimas cifras oficiales disponibles -correspondientes a 2010- indican que en ese año abandonaron el continente chino 508.000 ciudadanos, con destino a los 34 países desarrollados de la OCDE. La cifra supone un aumento del 45 por ciento respecto al año 2000, cuando empezó el supuesto "boom" económico de China._

_Los expertos citados por el diario señalan..."_

–Ve~ fratello tengo hambre –sollozó Italia – ¿podemos ir a comer a un ristorante con bellas signorinas?

–¿Es qué solo sabes pensar en eso? –pregunto Roderich, levantando la vista del libro –eres un simple.

–No le hables así a mi hermano, bastardo aristócrata –Romano se interpuso entre ambos con la cara roja de furia, solo él podía llamar simple a Feliciano.

"_Las exportaciones alemanas registraron en septiembre de este año un retroceso del 3,4% frente al mismo mes de 2011, mientras las importaciones se redujeron en un 3,6 %, informó hoy la Oficina Federal de Estadística (Destatis)._

_Tras las buenas cifras de agosto, los técnicos de Destatis se mostraron sorprendidos por el fuerte retroceso de las exportaciones en el mes siguiente, para las que habían calculado..."_

–Póker de jotas –rió Gilber apuntando a Emma con el dedo sin llegar a creer su suerte –sabía que alguien tan awesome como yo no podía seguir perdiendo.

Alargó las manos, temblando de codicia, hasta el montón de dinero (más de la mitad suyo) y rozó las primeras monedas. Un manotazo le obligó a retroceder. Levantó la vista indignado, pero pronto su rostro mudó a una expresión de puro pánico. Una sonrisa digna de Bélgica decoraba los labios de Hungría.

–No tan deprisa –señalo sus cartas y se cruzó de brazos –escalera de color.

"_De vuelta a trabajo, preocupado ya, como dijo, del empleo de los norteamericanos, no del suyo propio, Barack Obama aseguró ayer que está "abierto a un compromiso" para evitar el abismo fiscal, pero advirtió que se opondrá a cualquier solución que no incluya el aumento de los impuestos para los más altos ingresos. El duelo del segundo mandato ha empezado. La semana próxima, los líderes republicanos acudirán a la Casa Blanca para iniciar una negociación de la que depende..."_

–Valiente falta de educación –comentó Roderich volviendo a fijar la vista en la novela– por suerte para mí escogí a Feliciano.

Esa aclaración fue un duro golpe en el orgullo de Lovino que sintió como le apuñalaban en el pecho.

–Pues prefiero mil veces al bastardo come-tomates que a ti –gritó golpeando la mesa, consiguiendo a duras penas no arrancarle el libro que con tanto interés ojeaba.

–Por favor, no os peléis –suplicó Feliciano tras su hermano.

"_Malala Yousufzai__, la activista paquistaní de 15 años a la que los __talibán trataron de asesinar __por su campaña en defensa del derecho de las niñas a cursar estudios, ha agradecido este jueves en un mensaje leído por su padre, Ziauddin Yousufzai, todos los apoyos que ha recibido desde el incidente. Malala fue trasladada en un avión médico emiratí al hospital británico__ Queen Elizabeth __tras el ataque._

_«Malala quiere que diga a todos que está muy agradecida y sorprendida por el hecho de que hombres, mujeres y niños de todo el mundo estén interesados en su estado. Agradecemos profundamente...»"_

–¿Q-Qué? –susurro Gilbert con el alma literalmente a los pies. Tenía los ojos tan sumamente abiertos que parecía que en cualquier momento huirían dejándole solo ante el peligro.

–Ya has oído, paga –exigió Emma golpeando con los dedos en la mesa.

De mala gana Gilbert se levantó y, rebuscando en los bolsillos, sacó su cartera. La abrió por el bolsillo central sin dejar de lanzar miradas asesinas. En un momento dado dejo de acecharla. Sus manos ahora inspeccionaban frenéticos cada resquicio de aquel pedazo de cuero.

Emma frunció el ceño y se inclino impaciente, eso no le olía bien.

Gil dejó de buscar.

–¿No aceptarás pagarés? –preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"_El presidente del Banco Central Europeo, Mario Draghi, ha señalado hoy en un discurso en Fráncfort que la crisis de la deuda europea está empezando a hacer daño también a la economía alemana. Hoy se ha sabido que la Comisión Europea prevé un crecimiento de solo el 0,8% del PIB alemán tanto este año como..."_

–Eres muy molesto –señalo Roderich medio ignorando a Romano.

–¡¿Qué has dicho?! –exclamó Lovino cada vez más fuera de sus casillas.

–Ve~, vasta por favor –gimoteó Feliciano– es cierto que Austria a menudo se comporta señorito malhumorado que no hace más que llamar tonto a cualquiera. Y tu hermano es verdad que puedes llegar a ser muy maleducado además de molesto y cargante –hizo una pausa para tomar aire y se dio cuenta de las miradas asesinas que ambos le dedicaban. Tragó saliva notando como empezaba a temblarle la voz– pe-pero lo importante es...

–¡Quieres callarte! –bramaron los dos a la vez.

–Y vosotros, dejad de hacer tanto ruido –añadió Roderich.

"_Si hay una pregunta que toca las narices a cualquier piloto de fórmula 1 es aquella que le obliga a mojarse y a definirse sobre quién es el mejor corredor de la parrilla. En una disciplina como esta, en la que el componente mecánico influye en el resultado final en mayor proporción que el conductor, comparar a dos o más protagonistas termina por convertirse en..._

–Pues entonces me obedecerás durante una semana –sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

–¡¿QUÉ?! No pienso hacer eso. El increíble yo no se someterá a las órdenes de nadie.

–Pues no haber apostado –refutó Emma procurando mantener la calma.

–No voy ha hacerlo –sentenció Gilbert levantándose de la mesa con la venita de la frente hinchada.

–Si lo vas ha hacer –ordenó Hungría, imitándolo.

–No –gritó.

–Si –gritó.

–Y vosotros dejad de hacer tanto ruido –oyeron bramar a alguien al otro lado del comedor.

"_«Jamás gané un centavo con estas fotos. De hecho, me costaron dinero, pero me mantuvieron vivo. Empecé a fotografiar con 18 años y paré a los 31. Estas fotos fueron la única válvula de escape creativa hasta que dirigí 'Easy Rider' [1967]. Desde entonces, nunca volví a llevar encima una cámara». Palabra de Dennis Hopper..."_

«Demasiado ruido» dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y dobló el periódico. El eco de los gritos se colaba en la cocina y hacia imposible centrarse en nada, cerró la puerta. Mucho mejor. Volvió a sentarse.

Aster asomó entre sus piernas con ojos de cachorrito. No pudo evitar sonreír.

–Lo verdaderamente increíble es que tu seas más formal que ellos –dijo tendiéndole el plato con los restos del "comilluno" (ideas de Gilbert)– no te acostumbres.

Volvió la vista hacia la puerta con desasosiego, los gritos cada vez se oían más coléricos. Haciendo acopio de todo su ánimo y apoyándose en sus brazos, se levanto de la silla.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

El aire era fresco sin llegar a ser frío, las hojas de los árboles de un tono verde oscuro, el cielo estaba gris y amenazaba lluvia. Cerró los ojos. Aster, a su lado, respiraba de forma acelerada. La cola golpeando contra su mano le hacía cosquillas. Los minutos se volvían horas, los insectos caminaban sobre la hierba.

Abrió los ojos y, despacio, levantó la vista. Gilbird, apoyado en una rama baja, miraba al horizonte.

–Hasta tu necesitas descansar de vez en cuando –dijo más para si mismo que para el pájaro. No sabría decir por qué, pero tuvo la impresión de que se encogía de hombros.

El reloj dio las cuatro. Con un suspiro regresó a la cocina. Lejos de haber cesado, los gritos tenían ahora mayor intensidad.

«Es que no se cansarán nunca»

Lentamente se arrastro hasta la puerta del comedor. Apoyó las manos sobre el pomo y se detuvo a escuchar. Apenas podía entender que decían.

Permaneció así varios minutos. La venita en su cuello aumentaba de tamaño con cada grito. Cada vez tenía más ganas de entrar ahí, a voz de grito si era necesario, y echar a todos esos okupas. Recuperar de una vez su maldita calma ¿Quiénes se creían para quitársela? Entraría ahí, se enfrentaría a todas aquellas miradas y...

Suspiró.

Se enfrentaría a ellos y ¿qué? Les echaría, les diría que no volvieran, les maldeciría durante un rato ¿y después? Se sentiría mal, no podría dormir bien, quizás incluso terminara llamando a Feliciano solo por desquitarse. Y al día siguiente todo sería lo mismo.

Soltó el pomo y retrocedió procurando amortiguar sus pasos. Regresó a la cocina.

El aire se había vuelto irrespirable. El corazón le martilleaba las costillas, la temperatura de la sala aumentaba por momentos, el suelo se alejaba de sus pies. Se apoyo en la mesa para evitar caer al suelo, con la mano libre sujetó su frente. Estaba perlada de sudor. Le dolía la cabeza, los gritos le impedían pensar con claridad. Abrió sin cuidado la puerta trasera y salió de nuevo al jardín. La brisa templada le golpeó en la cara llevándose parte de aquella asfixiante sensación. Volvió a respirar.

–_Y esta sensación... ¿la experimenta muy a menudo?_

–_No, pero cada vez se esta volviendo más frecuente –respondió sentado frente al doctor, no quitaba el ojo de su ordenador._

–_Verá señor Ludwig –dijo mirándolo por primera vez en un buen rato– lo que usted padece son, por así decirlo, pequeñas crisis de ansiedad._

_Tecleo un par de cosas y volvió a dirigirse a él._

–_Hay algún aspecto de su vida que usted considere, no se... ¿estresante?_

_Una estruendosa carcajada rompió el silencio (que no volvió a recuperarse hasta bastante después)_

–_No se que le encuentra de gracioso a la pregunta señor Ludwig –dijo el médico algo mosqueado._

El ruido de algo rompiéndose le golpeó en la sien y reactivo su seso. Los gritos se detuvieron antes de resurgir con mayor fuerza se cabe.

«¿Qué narices habrán roto?»

Agitó la cabeza paseando por el césped. Mejor no saberlo.

Tack, tack, tack...

La puerta del garaje golpeaba contra el marco, le estaba poniendo nervioso. Con paso firme y seguro se acercó a ella y la detuvo antes de que produjera su enésimo "tack". Apenas una fina línea de luz penetraba a través del ventanuco. Hacía relucir el polvo. Hechizado, soltó la puerta y se adentro en la cochera, la silueta de su Audi se dibujaba entre la penumbra. Con el dedo índice recorrió cada curva de la carrocería, la luz mortecina le daba una apariencia fascinante. Reflejos de luz azul surcaban el armazón como grietas de fuego. Parecía estar en llamas.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba sentado al volante.

«Adonde creo que voy» pensó. Apartó las manos del volante con un suspiro y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. La voz de Roderich llamándole le produjo escalofríos.

Arrancó

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

«Genial, y ahora qué» se pregunto controlando el impulso de darse de cabezazos contra le volante. La carretera se mantenía relativamente vacía y en el ambiente se olía la lluvia. Aún estaba a tiempo de dar la vuelta, quizás si guardaba el coche con cuidado ni se darían cuenta de su escapada. Sí, haría eso; no era propio de él marcharse sin avisar.

«Y mucho menos sin saber a donde voy»

A un par de calles de distancia había una glorieta, ahí daría la vuelta. Tomó una curva y ¡Pof! Algo cayó en la parte trasera.

–¿Pero qué...? –Asegurándose de tener bien sujeto el volante, agarró el espejo retrovisor y echo un vistazo atrás. Un par de orejitas peludas asomaron por encima del asiento.

–¿Y tu como narices has entrado?

Como única respuesta el doberman saltó del asiento al asiento de copiloto, apoyo las patas delanteras sobre el tablero y miró ilusionado la carretera.

–Oh no, ni hablar –advirtió Alemania– ahora mismo tu y yo nos vamos derechitos a casa.

Piso un poco más fuerte el acelerador con el ceño fruncido. Aster emitió un sollozo. Con las orejitas gachas se apoyo en las rodillas de Alemania mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito (nunca mejor dicho)

–No creas que eso te va a funcionar, –dijo procurando mirar la carretera– nos vamos.

Aster ladró un par de veces, se levanto bruscamente haciéndole soltar momentáneamente el volante y, enfurruñado, centro toda su atención en la ventana.

No le gustaba ver a Aster enfadado, parecía que hoy todo el mundo estaba especialmente susceptible. A él tampoco le apetecía volver a casa, pero que iba a hacer. No era propio de él marcharse así. Tendría que pensar en algo para excusarse. Y después soportar la perorata que, sin duda, Roderich le soltaría por gastar gasolina así "a lo tonto" y...

¡¿PERO QUÉ NARICES?! ESA ERA SU CASA. Era cosa suya si decidía largarse sin avisar, y qué largarse ¡le habían echado! Eso mismo, y encima le pedían explicaciones...

Aceleró bruscamente pasando de largo la glorieta. Aster le miró sorprendido.

–Tú ganas –dijo con los dientes aún algo apretados. Aster dio un ligero bote y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

Entre risas y algo más calmado, Ludwig consiguió que volviera a sentarse.

–Bueno, ¿y a dónde vamos? –preguntó apartando un segundo la vista de la carretera.

El perro se quedó quieto y le miró con cara de "cómo quieres que lo sepa, el que conduce eres tú"

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

"Opción de llamada no disponible"

Dejó el móvil a un lado con frustración y se apoyo en el capo. Un par de pájaros pasaron volando exageradamente cerca de la autopista, suerte que no pasaba ningún coche.

«Quién me mandará a mi hacer estas tonterías» pensó. Comprobó por enésima vez la cobertura del móvil y apoyo la cabeza en la luna. Allí, en medio de ninguna parte el cielo parecía menos gris.

Tanana nana, tanana nana~. Chilló una bocina oxidada. Abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a una furgoneta floreada aparcar en el arcén. Se abrió la ventanilla y asomó un hombre que no debía superar los cuarenta y pocos años.

–¿Necesita ayuda, amigo? –chapurreó en un Alemán cargado de acento.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

–Tienes un perro precioso– dijo una niñita rubia desde el asiento trasero. Hablaba despacio, como si acabara de levantarse.

Otros dos chiquillos más se dedicaban a acariciar, cepillar y jugar con Aster. El perro estaba en la gloria.

Asintió y se agarró aún más fuerte al reposabrazos. Había visto sillones de masaje vibrar menos. La carrocería crujía y las ruedas chirriaban como si no hubiera mañana. Podía ver al espejo lateral bambolearse peligrosamente. Con la otra mano clavada en el asiento y la vista fija en el horizonte, rogaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que la furgoneta no se deshiciera antes de llegar a la gasolinera.

–Y dígame, ¿qué le ocurrió para terminar perdido en medio de la autopista? –Esta vez habló la que debía ser la madre. Una mujer bella también rubia, con un aire elegante y aristocrático que no parecía encajar en aquel ambiente. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en dos trenzas que caían en cascada sobre su pecho.

–Se me acabó la gasolina –respondió con un pequeño sonrojo que, esperaba, no se notase.

Arrollaron un bache y Ludwig se golpeó la cabeza. Todos se rieron, incluido él.

El cartel de la gasolinera emergió apenas un kilómetro de distancia. Se bajó de la furgoneta reprimiendo las ganas de besar el suelo, sacó un par de monedas del bolsillo y marcó el número de atención en carretera. Una chica que se imagino bajita y regordeta le comunicó que la grúa iría a buscar su coche. Dio la dirección de su casa y la chica le aseguró que lo llevarían hasta allí. Una preocupación menos.

Con mejor humor se acercó a sus improvisados amigos. Estaban hablando en una jerga extraña que era incapaz de comprender.

–¿Consiguió llamar? –pregunto el cabeza de familia apartándose el pelo del hombro. Las gafas redondas hacían equilibrios en la punta de su nariz.

–Sí, llevarán el coche a mi casa antes del anochecer.

–¿Y que vas ha hacer ahora? –preguntó el benjamín abrazando a Aster. Tenía unos ojos castaños grandes como cerezas.

Ludwig se quedó callado, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea. Podía ir caminando hasta el coche y esperar ahí a la grúa, pero eso le llevaría más de un par de horas y la idea no le hacía mucha gracia. También podría llamar a su hermano para que viniera a buscarle. Negó mentalmente, ya había hecho bastante el ridículo por hoy. Pues entonces podía...

–Perdone, –le interrumpió la mujer– yo creo que ya que se ha tomado tantas molestias en escaparse de casa, sería una pena que tuviera que volver ahora.

–¿C-cómo...?

–Cierto –corroboró el marido– ¿por qué no viene con nosotros?

A los niños y a Aster se les iluminó la mirada. Ludwig, por otro lado se había quedado ojiplático.

Marido y mujer rieron a carcajadas y se abrazaron.

–¿Recuerdas cuándo nosotros hicimos lo mismo? –preguntó mirándole a los ojos

–Cómo olvidarlo –respondió acariciándole el pelo– estabas hermosa esa noche.

–Mi madre se enfado tanto al verte en nuestra puerta... hasta te amenazó con la zapatilla –rió disimuladamente.

Él también rió.

–Me obligó a darle los bombones y marcharme, pero eso a ti no te detuvo –comentó acercándose cada vez más. Sus palabras estaban bañadas de pasión.

–Tuve que hacerlo, llevabas un traje precioso. Además, la ventana no estaba tan alta.

Ambos sonrieron con sus narices a punto de rozarse.

–Terminamos perdidos por el bosque, solos a la orilla del lago... –recordó el otro con ojos soñadores

–Pero fue tan divertido...– Y se besaron amorosamente.

Ludwig los miraba con una expresión indescriptible. Habría jurado que hasta se oía música de saxo de fondo. Miró a ambos lados y allí, sentado en el bordillo, había un chico con un radiocasete más grande que su cabeza. Frunció el ceño y el chico capto la señal.

–Perdón – y apagó el radiocasete.

–¿Entonces vendrá con nosotros? –tanto los niños como Aster le miraban con esa carita que ya sabes que te ha convencido antes de decir nada.

–Sí... –susurró derrotado viendo como niños y perro saltaban locos de alegría.

«Traidor» pensó para sus adentros.

* * *

**_Autora_: ¿Qué tal, os ha gustado? A mi no acaba de convencerme del todo, pero bueno.**

**_Voz en off_: Entonces ¿por qué lo has publicado?**

**_Autora_: He dicho que no acaba de convencerme, no que no me guste.**

**_Voz en off_: pero...**

**_Autora_: (le interrumpe) que más da, pasemos a los reviews.**

_**Ann Aseera: **_Jaja, se ha lanzado pero de cabeza, así le salen las cosas...

Eso es un secreto que solo yo conozco MUAHAHA que se prepare porque ahora su destino esta en mis manos.

Lamento que la espera se halla echo tan larga =.="

_**Erelbrile: **_Ups, fallo mío. Corrigiendo... ¡ya! Corregido ^_^

Muchas gracias~ Jeje Gil no podía faltar, a mi también me encanta cuando lo ponen como hermano mayor aunque en este capítulo haya sacado su lado más... ¿brusco?

Al final Anette ha gustado más de lo que esperaba, ¿si saldrá de nuevo? Ahhh ¿Quién sabe? Eso es secreto ;)

Pero si de verdad os ha gustado veré que puedo hacer.

_**BrujitaCandy**_: Sí, resulta difícil dar personalidad a un personaje, de todos modos Anette aparecía muy poco, si tuviera que dar personalidad a un personaje protagonista probablemente moriría en el intento XD

Intente describir el viaje lo mejor que pude, me hubiera gustado que el trayecto pudiera hacerse realmente, pero me resulto imposible. De todos modos si a ti te gusto me doy por satisfecha :)

Eso no es cierto, yo te hice una pregunta y tú me respondiste de una forma que jamás me habría esperado. Ese día escribí muchísimo y cambié puntos de la historia, puede que sea mía pero tu me ayudaste ^_^ y eso se agradece.

Nadie jamás me había dicho que tengo talento. Colmillos amarillos.

**Curiosidades**

1- El coche que he escogido para Ludwig es un Audi (A5 para ser más exactos) porque resulto que su forma era exactamente la que había imaginado para él.

2- La modalidad de póquer a la que juegan Gil y Emma es el Texas hold 'em una de las variantes más populares del juego.

3- Para los que les haya interesado alguna de las noticias que he puesto, o simplemente quieran comprobar que no me he inventado nada, podéis comprobarlo aquí (no se cuanto tiempo permanecerán activos los enlaces), están colocadas por orden.

www. abc. es /20121102/ economia/ abci- grecia- inconstitucionalidad- recortes- 201211012037. html

www. abc. es/ 20121102/ internacional/ abci- china- exodo- 201211011741. html

economia. elpais economia/ 2012/11/08/ agencias/ 1352367893_ 410301. html

www. abc. es/ 20121109/ internacional/ abci- malala- agradece- apoyos- 201211091605. html

internacional. elpais internacional/ 2012/11/09/ actualidad/ 1352488982_373544. html

elpais elpais/ 2012/11/05/ opinion/ 1352146340_896443. html

www. elmundo. es/ elmundo/ 2012/11/12/ cultura/ 1352744908. html


	5. Chapter 5

**_Autora_****: Y allí estaba yo, rodeada de ninjas sedientos de sangre dispuestos a acabar conmigo de la forma más cruel jamás pensada; pero no me rendí, salté la verja y acabé con ellos antes siquiera de que pudieran rozarme. Entonces, de entre las sombras surgió el ser más terrorífico que nunca antes hubiera visto, me arrancó el portátil de las manos y desapareció entre las sombras...**

**_Autora_****: (hace una pausa dramática) y por eso he tardado tanto en publicar.**

**_Voz en off_****: (escéptico) ¿En serio?**

**_Autora_****: Bueno... sustituye los ninjas por mis primos pequeños y al monstruo por un apagón y te harás una idea.**

**_Voz en off_****: En fin...**

* * *

–Díganos, ¿Y en qué trabaja usted? –preguntó Lilianne, rompiendo por primera vez el silencio.

Era curioso dar nombre a alguien que hasta hace poco había sido "la apacible y educada esposa del hombre de gafas y acento extraños", pero teniendo en cuenta que acababa de convertirse en miembro honorífico de la familia "Ghisla", cortesía de la bisabuela de Lilianne "Ghisletta, parecía ser lo correcto.

Cómo un apellido italiano había sido capaz de sobrevivir a tres generaciones de hijas para terminar nombrado a una familia sueco-francesa, era algo que ni sabía ni pretendía saber.

Lennart, "el hombre de gafas y acento extraños", le propinó un codazo amistoso que le hizo salir de su ensoñación. Rápidamente comenzó a pensar una respuesta convincente. Al fin y al cabo no podía decir: «Oh, verás, el caso es que como soy la representación humana de una nación no es que mi trabajo este muy bien definido» aunque tenía la ligera impresión de que esa revelación no tendría el impacto que debería tener.

«Piensa Ludwig, piensa» se dijo.

No parecían ser la clase de personas que se tragan una mentira, además de que el nunca había sido un gran mentiroso. Sin nada mejor que decir, dijo la verdad; o algo así.

–Trabajo como una especie de oficinista para el gobierno –y ahí la palabra "especie" era clave.

Rezó porque no se les ocurriera preguntar de que exactamente.

–Oh, así que forma parte del sistema –dijo Lennart con la decepción arrastrándose por su garganta.

Ludwig se quedó perplejo, no esperaba una respuesta así. Una contestación aburrida la veía probable, pero aquello. ¿A qué sistema se refería Lennart? ¿Al gobierno? Suponía que sí.

Se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que todos formamos parte de un sistema –respondió con una elocuencia que no sabía que tenía.

La camioneta se quedó en silencio intentando comprender a que había querido referirse Ludwig. El tampoco lo sabía, pero el tono bajo, tranquilo y confidencial en que lo había dicho le daba el aspecto de una reflexión profunda, y tal vez lo era.

–Ya entiendo a que se refiere –dijo Lilianne sonriéndole con picardía.

«Pues podrías explicármelo»

–Por supuesto –exclamó Lennart dándose un manotazo en la frente–, es usted muy agudo.

«Se ve que sí» pensó aliviado.

Aún faltaban varios kilómetros hasta Triberg cuando una moto amarilla les adelantó peligrosamente.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

«Me resulta familiar» pensó Ludwig a la entrada del pueblo.

Era precioso, todo hay que decirlo, con sus casitas de colores desperdigadas por la montaña y el rugido lejano de las cascadas como un animal vigilante. Un ejército de nubes blancas y algodonosas cercaba el cielo y auguraban tormenta. Había una vespa aparcada a un par de pasos.

«Esa no es...» se pregunto recordando la moto que casi los lleva a los siete a la tumba.

–Vamos a alojarnos en la casa de unos amigos –dijo Lennart apoyando una mano en su hombro– ¿Querrá acompañarnos?

–Sería un placer, pero no quiero causarles más molestias. Me quedaré en algún hotel.

–Como quiera, si cambia de idea solo llámenos –dijo tendiéndole un número escrito en un pedazo de papel.

–Ha sido un placer –añadió Lilianne con un amistoso apretón de manos.

–Vamos niños, es hora de que Ludwig y Aster sigan su camino.

–Jo... –dijeron los tres chiquillos al unísono y Aster si hubiera podido.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

«Demasiado silencio» pensó mirando de reojo al doberman que caminaba a su lado. Tenía las orejas gachas e iba arrastrando la cola por el suelo.

La calle caía en pendiente describiendo una sutil curva a la derecha.

A Ludwig le sonaba aquel camino, en realidad le sonaba toda aquella ciudad.

Los coches se agolpaban en el poco aparcamiento que tenían.

El rugido lejano de las cascadas, el viento, las calles en suave pendiente; todo a su alrededor desprendía ese olor familiar propio de las cosas importantes de tu pasado. Todo envuelto en esa niebla violácea.

La calle terminó de describir su curva y el viento les golpeó en la cara. Aster prosiguió agachando un poco más la cabeza, pero Ludwig ya no estaba a su lado.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

El cartel estaba astillado y descolorido, pero aún podían apreciarse los restos de unas letras doradas. Despacio, sin apenas fijarse en el precario estado del escaparate, subió el escalón que le separaba de la entrada a la tienda. Con la mano sobre el cristal de la puerta, intentó sin éxito ver a través de las capas de polvo y roña.

Aster llegó a tiempo de descubrir a su amo erguirse con el rostro compungido. Así se quedó un tiempo que al perro le pareció demasiado.

De repente una chispa se encendió en los ojos de Ludwig; retrocedió otro par de pasos y alcanzó el farol donde una araña había tenido a bien hacer su tela. Cuidadosamente abrió una de las tapas, que a su parecer era la quinta, y metió la mano sin preocuparse demasiado por los insectos. Tras palpar un par de cosas que realmente no quería saber que eran, sacó una llave de aspecto antiguo. Olvidándose de volver a colgar el farol en su sitio, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Entró con Aster pegado a sus talones, el ruido de mil patitas diminutas en huida les dio la bienvenida.

Las volutas de polvo que levantaban a su paso eran lo bastante espesas como para absorber la poca luz que se precipitaba en cascada desde la entrada. Siguiendo el camino del, probablemente, primer rayo de sol que entraba allí en mucho tiempo, llegaron hasta un mostrador de madera lacada y pomos de latón.

–_¿A qué se supone que hemos venido? –preguntó un Ludwig más serio y hostil de lo que era ahora._

–_Por un reloj –fue la escueta respuesta de Gilbert, que salió del coche con un portazo._

–_¡Un reloj! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco o, peor aún, estúpido? –la cara de Ludwig estaba ahora roja de ira, cosa que le ocurría a menudo en aquella época– No puedes coger un coche oficial y arrastrarme hasta un lugar perdido en medio de la nada para comprarte un ridículo reloj._

_Avanzó un par de pasos dispuesto a subirse de nuevo al coche y regresar a Berlín._

–_En realidad –replicó Gilbert, cerrando con llave antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta–, ya lo he hecho._

_Cierto es que podía haberse ido en aquel momento, pero hubo dos detalles que le obligaron a tragarse su enfado y seguir a Gilbert hasta el pueblo._

_Primero, Gilbert era su hermano._

_Y segundo, tenía las llaves del coche._

_0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0_

–_Estos relojes no son nada awesomes –exclamó frente al cuarto escaparate en el que habían tenido la desdicha de pararse._

_Triberg era entonces muy distinto de cómo es ahora. Sus construcciones eran menos altas, sus calles más empedradas y había mucho, muchísimo menos aparcamiento._

_La gente a su alrededor les miró enojada. Si había algo que no hubiera cambiado era el orgullo que los tribergers sentían por sus relojes de cuco._

–_¿Tiene algún problema con mis relojes?_

_Apoyado en el dintel de la entrada descansaba un hombre que bien podía haber sido un oso pardo, o al menos en la mente de Ludwig lo era. Corpulento, de altura envidiable y espalda ancha que no hacia más que recalcar con cada uno de sus rectos pasos. Llevaba el pelo largo en comparación con la mayoría de los hombres y lo mantenía enmarañado, como si acabara de levantarse; la barba, al contrario, parecía recién recortada y desprendía un ligero aroma a canela. De su brazo colgaba un bastón labrado en madera de abeto y sus ojos castaños transmitían una amenaza mal velada._

_En vista de que ninguno de los dos respondía, abandonó el dintel y se acercó a ellos. Cojeaba de la pierna derecha, cosa que no les pasó desapercibida._

_Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz fanfarrona de su hermano._

–_Sí, hasta yo podría hacer mejores relojes._

_El oso les miro con ojos entrecerrados, inmediatamente su sombra se cernió sobre ellos._

–_¿Eso creé? –rugió haciendo temblar las montañas._

_Ludwig tragó saliva._

Aster gruño a las ratas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Ludwig seguía tras el mostrador, recorriendo las vetas de madera sobre el polvo. Apartó el dedo y observo su obra con la mirada perdida, caminos de antigüedad se convertían en figuras imposibles. Una arañita trastabillaba sobre sus ocho patas.

Las ratas habían cercado a Aster, decenas de ojillos rojos y colmillos puntiagudos que empezaban a ponerlo nervioso. Ruido de pasos y las ratas se volvieron en la misma dirección.

Aster miró a las ratas, las ratas miraron a Ludwig, Ludwig miró a las cortinas frías y muertas. Y las volvió a ver, tiempo atrás, vestidas de vivos colores, bailando al son del viento y jugando con los rayos de sol. Las volvió a ver riendo como jovencitas alocadas, dándose la mano coquetas y encantadoras.

Alargo lentamente el brazo y rozó la tela. Era áspera y pesada, como los recuerdos. Y de nuevo esa chispa en sus ojos, pero esta vez era distinto, tenía el tinto rojizo de la furia y el odio... Agarró el tejido con ambas manos, apretando los puños con una fuerza innecesaria, y descorrió las cortinas.

Las ratas huyeron chillaron chillando de la luz que quemaba sus retinas y Áster al fin volvió a respirar.

Tal vez Ludwig debiera hacer lo mismo.

La salida ahora parecía lejana, inalcanzable. Comenzó a caminar tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, poco le importaba si Áster decidía seguirle, necesitaba salir de allí.

_–__De acuerdo, este es el trato –empezó Genjis, "el oso", limpiándose el bigote de espuma de cerveza– si sois capaces de construir un solo reloj mejor que los míos... –hizo una pequeña pausa para señalar tambaleante a los dos hermanos –Reconoceré ante todo que sois los mejores relojeros habidos y por haber, cerraré mi tienda y me convertiré en pescador de salmones._

_Golpeó la barra de caoba su jarra, ya vacía, para dar énfasis a sus palabras y, de paso, reunirla con las otras nueve necesarias para hacer que aquella estúpida idea germinara en su más bien nublada mente._

_–__Y además –completó una voz mil veces más aguda que la que había hablado hasta ahora– escribirás un cartel donde ponga: "aquí fui derrotado por el grandísimo y excelentísimo Gilbert, el ser más awesome que jamás ha existido o existirá sobre la faz de la tierra, y por su hermano Ludwig, que pese a no ser tan sumamente fantástico es merecedor del mismo y absoluto respeto" –gritó extendiendo los brazos como si ya tuviera el cartel entre los dedos, vació su cerveza y la dejó con las demás._

_–__Pero si perdéis… –Continuó Genjis en un tono que habría resultado amenazante sin aquella sonrisa._

_–__¡Haremos lo que nos pidas! –exclamó Gilbert con su décima cerveza en la mano._

_El oso se quedó unos momentos en silencio procesando lo que acababa de decir, hasta que finalmente estalló en una carcajada que hizo reverberar el pecho de quienes estaban en el bar._

_–__Trato hecho –gorjeó tendiéndoles la mano –Robert, apúntame la ronda, estos chicos van a hacerme una casa nueva._

_Y como Ludwig no estaba lo suficiente sobrio como para detener aquella locura, solo atinó a decir:_

_–__¿Y no será demasiado largo?_

El viento había perdido fuerza hasta transformarse en una suave brisa, aunque poco importaba. Cruzó la calle como alma que lleva el diablo y se internó en un laberinto de callejuelas empedradas y mohosas. Si Áster no hubiera sido un buen rastreador le habría perdido hace mucho.

Continuó caminando a paso acelerado, casi desesperado. Izquierda, derecha, derecha... Cualquiera que le hubiera visto diría que ese chico sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. Y sería verdad.

Saltó una valla y se metió en el jardín de un chico bastante joven al que le gustaba probarse los vestidos de su hermana, en ese momento lucía uno de vuelo amarillo y lazo negro. Ludwig no le miró y el no se atrevió moverse. Desapareció como poseído al otro lado de la valla, seguido de cerca por un doberman negro.

Caminó a ciegas hasta encontrar un sendero de tierra cubierto de musgo, desde allí solo tuvo que seguir el ruido del agua.

«Se ha vuelto loco» juró Áster, o lo habría hecho de haber podido. No le quitaba la vista de encima a una ardilla gris que dormitaba en lo alto de un abeto, en cuanto tocara el suelo pensaba saltar tras ella y... ¡Pof! Choco contra el culo de Ludwig. Inmediatamente retrocedió agitando cómicamente la cabeza y estornudó un par de veces. La ardilla casi cae de un ataque de risa.

_–__¡Auch! Mi dedo –exclamó llevándose el pulgar a la boca– ¿Por qué el gran yo tiene que estar haciendo esto?_

_–__Porque no sabes beber –le chinchó riendo Genjis con un par de gruesos tablones a la espalda._

_–__Ni hacer un reloj decente –masculló Ludwig bajo el peso de un solo tablón._

_Genjis, viendo su cara de sufrimiento, recargo el peso de los tablones sobre su hombro derecho y con la mano libre disminuyo su carga._

_–__Mira quién fue a hablar –intentó pronunciar Gilbert con tres clavos entre los labios, aunque lo cierto es que apenas se entendió nada._

_Apilaron los tablones sobre una lona naranja a la orilla del rio._

_–__¿No es un hermoso lugar? –preguntó Genjis, admirando el paisaje como un rey admira su castillo._

_Gilbert simplemente gruño a modo de afirmación, Ludwig se quedó pensativo._

_–__Tal vez demasiado alejado del pueblo… No creo que la humedad del rio sea demasiado buena para tu pierna –apuntó sin apenas darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras –aunque el paisaje es inmejorable, sin duda –añadió con nerviosismo._

_–__Sí –suspiro–, me enamoré de él a primera vista._

Sintió la lengua llana de Áster entre los dedos, intentaba mirarle a los ojos. Apartó la mano y le acarició la cabeza. Juntos atravesaron la entrada de madera.

–Bueno, esta mejor de lo que esperaba –comentó Ludwig con los brazos en jarras.

Puede que la casa estuviera tan sucia y polvorienta como la tienda, y que el ambiente tuviera un fuerte olor a humedad que dudaba que alguna vez hubiera perdido; pero tanto las ventanas como las paredes estaban en un sorprendente buen estado y, por lo que pudo comprobar, el agua corriente todavía funcionaba. ¿A quién se lo estaría robando esta vez?

También el sofá y las camas parecían relativamente nuevos y la leñera aun conservaba suficientes leños como para pasar ahí un par de días, Gilbert debía de haber pasado por allí hace poco.

Atravesó el salón y abrió un pequeño armario, tuvo que rebuscar un poco antes de dar con el cubo, la fregona, un par de bayetas y un limpiacristales que esperaba no estuviese caducado.

Recogió del taller la manguera y la ajustó a un grifo situado en la parte trasera de la casa. Estaba a punto de llenar el cubo cuando un grito rasgó el aire.

Un segundo después Áster ya no estaba a su lado.

* * *

**_Autora: _****Y como siempre ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**_Voz en off: _****Esperamos que al menos la espera haya merecido la espera****_._**

**_Erelbrile: _**^/^ me alegra saber que te gustó, a mí no acababa de convencerme. Tu review si que es muy genial XD

Al principio iba a ser Romano, pero no tenía mucho sentido que él le buscará, asique al final le tocó a Austria.

¡Viva la aventura! XD

**_Ann Aseera: _****Si es que lo que no le pasa a Alemania... el pobrecito no da abasto.**

**Siento haber tardado tantísimo en subirlo, pero mi ordenador murió literalmente, y con el todo lo demás, tuve que volver a pasarlo todo a limpio =.=". Espero que al menos el capitulo haya quedado bien.**

**_BrujitaCandy_****: Jajajaja sí, el pobre sufre de estrés crónico, aunque no me extraña... Seguro que le irá bien con esa familia, por lo menos no le dejarán tirado como su coche XD. Además tiene a Aster que no le dejará hacer ninguna locura, vamos digo yo.**

**Espero que te guste este capítulo, nos leemos ^_^**

**curiosidades**

**1- ¿Sabíais que el gentilicio de Triberg es Triberger? A mi me sonaba mejor Tribergeño XD**

**2- Este es el vestido del chico no se vosotros, pero a mi me encanta.**

**3- He cambiado la historia de humor a aventura porque, bueno, no tenía demasiado humor XD**

**No tengo nada más que añadir en este capítulo, ¡nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


End file.
